Quebre o Destino
by Pandora Nott
Summary: "Se você for ao baile comigo, eu irei lhe buscar em casa, você estará usando o vestido mais deslumbrante possível e vai gostar do meu traje formal também, seus pais vão fotografar o momento e eu lhe entregarei flores. "  Minha primeira BP *-*.


**Título: Quebre o Destino**

**Autor: Pandora Nott**

**Ship: Blaise x Pansy**

**Fic para Roleta Russa do forum 6v.**

**Item: High School**

**Classificação: K**

****Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem me pertence e eu não lucro financeiramente falando, eles pertencem a escritora J.K Rowling e suas editoras.  
><strong>

**Nota: Não gostei do titulo, mas foi o único que me veio a mente. Um agradecimento especial a Schaala que betou correndo a fic para mim! Minha primeira BP. Aiai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quebre o Destino<strong>

_Pandora Nott_

Então aí está você, querendo namorar o capitão do time e usando minissaia.

Apesar de toda a minha popularidade, aos seus olhos eu sou invisível, porque você quer o melhor e não me julga ser o melhor para você.

Sinceramente a escola é um saco e esses ritos que todos religiosamente seguem, mais ainda, mas quem sou eu para nadar contra a correnteza? O destino me colocou para ser um daqueles admirados, então eu jamais vou ser quem admira.

Acho bastante estranha essa mania de tradição, devíamos acordar porque somos jovens e quebrar todas elas. Logo, Pansy, você não devia ir atrás do Draco.

Devo confessar que gosto dos seus pompons, eles são algo singelo em você, justo em você que nada de singelo tem. Sua expressão tão objetiva é encantadora, mas também afasta quem mais lhe quer bem. No caso eu.

Estamos mais um dia aqui cercados por essas paredes sem graça seguindo a mesma rotina. Eu não sou misterioso como falam, querida, sou apenas discreto. Mas se me acham assim e isso trás boa fama, bem, por que eu perderia meu tempo negando?

Sabe o que devíamos fazer? Devíamos rir mais, nos divertir mais, curtir mais, pois a vida é breve e não se é jovem para sempre. E você deveria ir ao baile comigo. Se isso acontecesse, eu sorriria com gosto e nunca mais me achariam misterioso, acredita nisso? Pois é, eu abriria mão disso por você.

Eu sei que não faço parte do time de futebol e que você espera que Draco lhe convide para o baile, mas entenda, ele não vai fazer isso. Pare de mandar indiretas ao Malfoy, pare de se exibir para ele, pare de querê-lo. Por tão menos já me teria. Esse clichê de "a líder de torcida e o capitão do time" sinceramente me enoja e eu não quero ter um sentimento repulsivo assim por você.

Mas você prefere desperdiçar seu tempo correndo atrás de quem nunca lhe olhou duas vezes. Talvez quando formos mais velhos, você se arrependa de não ter me dado a chance que eu merecia, Pansy, talvez veja como desperdiçou todo o seu potencial com coisas tão supérfluas. E talvez eu já tenha nascido velho por achar tantas dessas coisas entediantes.

Existe uma coisa que eu posso lhe garantir.

Se você for ao baile comigo, eu irei lhe buscar em casa, você estará usando o vestido mais deslumbrante possível e vai gostar do meu traje formal também, seus pais vão fotografar o momento e eu lhe entregarei flores.

Iremos no meu carro e eu vou garantir que você se divirta muito, que você seja o centro do mundo e eu estarei no centro com você. Vamos encontrar nossos amigos e vamos conversar, suas músicas preferidas iremos dançar e mesmo que eu não seja um bom dançarino vou me esforçar. E então vai tocar a música lenta, clássica de todo baile; vamos estar juntos, muitos vão olhar com certa inveja, mas não vamos ligar. Naquele momento, durante a dança, você vai ver que foi melhor ter ido comigo, eu, que estou me esforçando para lhe fazer feliz e que, de fato, você está feliz. Que não importa mais se você não ganhou como rainha do baile, até porque a coroa é de plástico e o título é fugaz.

Eu espero sinceramente que você até se pergunte como não me notou antes, como pôde ter sido tão cega, quando eu, no momento mais oportuno, um beijo roubar. Pansy, será a melhor noite das nossas vidas, vai ser tudo aquilo que nos prometem que um baile é, e teremos as melhores recordações.

Agora tudo o que falta, é você aceitar o meu pedido e me aceitar.


End file.
